


Home

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Home

Severus walks the grounds that have been his home for most of his life. He couldn't say he was happy here, not really. But when has he ever been happy?

Hogwarts is in the palm of his hand as Headmaster. Yet it's empty, meaningless. He is waiting for his time to die, just like the boy. He runs his long fingers over the cold stone walls. The castle knows. He shivers with the knowledge that it will be over soon.

For now he walks along the cold corridors and forgotten pathways and breathes the brisk air of Scotland, of home.


End file.
